This new carnation variety was developed by us during the course of breeding efforts carried on at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1977 with the object of producing new varieties having nice color, good quality of flower production and stem, and good growth habits. Our new plant originated as a seedling resulting from our cross of Stock Plants 75 J 12 and 70 R 5, both unnamed and unpatented, and this new plant was selected by us from the seedlings produced by that crossing because it appeared to have good character of flower color and growth habit that would be advantageous in the cut flower market. We asexually reproduced the discovery plant at La Londe, by means of cuttings, and because the first reproduction of the parent plant exhibited the novel and desirable characteristics of the discovery plant, we carried on the propagation of this new variety through several successive generations at La Londe and thereby determined that the distinctive and advantageous characteristics of the parent plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.